


I Choose You

by iamastaykid (ourjustqueen)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Trains, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjustqueen/pseuds/iamastaykid
Summary: You bump into a certain someone when walking around playing pokemon go.





	I Choose You

Excitement coursed through your body as you tried to sit still on the train. This event was definitely something that you did not want to miss. The Pokémon Company had recently tweeted that a wild Mew had been spotted in Seoul! You were determined that you were going to catch it. You just had to. This was the first Pokémon Go event you had seen for a while in your area. To say that you were excited was an understatement.

You had abandoned your previously planned schedule for the day and were now buzzing with anticipation. People were looking at you on the train – but you didn’t care… at least not much.

Pulling out your phone, you checked the time. It was almost eleven o’clock. You figured you might as well check the Pokémon GO app to see if you could catch anything while on the train. Nope. Nothing – at least not yet.

You glanced up, curious to see if anyone else was playing as well. You frowned, no one was: they were listening to music, talking or doing something else on their phone. You then returned your gaze to the screen of phone to see that a notification had popped up instead of any pokémon.

‘Please do not drive and play Pokémon’

You groaned, shoving your phone back into your pocket in annoyance. Typical!

 

Eventually, you reached your destination. As soon as the train doors opened, you rushed out. You tried not to bump into anyone on the way. Although, that didn’t work as well as you would have liked as people shot you irritated stares as you ran past them. But before they could say anything, you were away.

After scanning your ticket via the machine, you sprinted up the stairs (once again trying not to bump into people who were coming down them). The artificial light of the underground was replaced with delightfully warm rays of the sun. As you sprinted, people moved out of your, not wanting to be run over.

Once again, excitement coursed through your body. You stopped, now standing on the pavement, just a little further from the entrance of the underground. You grinned, taking in your surroundings as you emerged from the underground. The sun smiled down upon you: today you were going to catch this Mew.

Once again taking your phone from your pocket, you typed in your passcode and opened up the Pokémon GO app. You waited a moment so everything could load, before beginning to make your way through the crowded streets of Seoul. Mew hadn’t appeared yet – but a Dragonite had. With a confident tap on your phone’s screen, you dived into battle, hoping to catch and tame the dragon pokémon.

 

As the pokédex entry for Dragonite popped up on your screen, you smiled (though it was more like a grin) viciously. You looked at its stats – it was a pretty good Dragonite too. You had a mental note to train him so that one day you could crush every trainer and gym in site.

Realising that you had nothing to do while you waited for Mew to appear, you decided to head to a coffee shop you had visited once with your friends, which you had found to be rather cosy.

Suddenly, you bumped into someone, causing you to drop your phone. “Sorry!” You immediately said, bowing as you did.

“It’s okay.” The person said. He picked up your phone and handed it to you.

You muttered a quick “Thank you,” before continuing to the coffee shop.

“Wait!” The same person yelled. You stopped, turning around. “By any chance were you playing Pokémon GO?” He questioned hesitantly.

You nodded, walking towards the man. “Yes – and I’m hoping to catch Mew today as well.” You stated with a smile.

“Me too!” He returned, even more excited than you were, which you didn’t think was possible. “I’m Chanyeol.” He introduced.

“I’m ___, it’s nice to meet you.” You returned. “Can I see what pokémon you caught?” You asked, shyness starting to creep into your tone.

“Of course – but could we do it over a cup of coffee? I have a feeling that this conversation isn’t going to be a quick one.” Chanyeol offered, his brown eyes shining.

You chuckled. “I would love that.” You replied. “And just by the way, there is a Dragonite over there,” You began, pointing to the direction that you had previously came from.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go then! I haven’t caught one yet.” Chanyeol said, unable to continue his excitement. He grabbed your phone as he began to pull you in the direction you pointed. You grinned to yourself: you could tell that today was going to be good – but you couldn’t tell if it was because you were going to catch Mew or because you were with Chanyeol. And for some reason, unknown to you, you felt yourself already falling for him.


End file.
